A Christmas Love Story
by Fall Down Again Bella
Summary: A fluffy treat for my readers. Bella and Edward spend Christmas together and Edward gives Bella the most wonderful gift a girl can ask for. All human, one-shot, lots of fluff and love and Christmas cheer.


**Merry Christmas everybody! This is a cute little fluffy one-shot. All human, Edward and Bella spend a special Christmas together. My gift to all of my fabulous fans. Thank you all for supporting me through all of my stories, and I hope you like my nice happy, drama-free treat!**

**BPOV**

Christmas. A time for joy, family, good will towards men and peace on Earth. My favorite holiday of the year. I loved getting together with all of my family and friends, opening presents and seeing the looks on people's faces when they unwrapped presents of their own. It was such a magical season. The ground was always covered with a thin layer of fluffy snow, Christmas music blared from every station and everyone seemed a little bit happier. I loved it.

The only thing I hated was wrapping. I was awful at it. I had wrapped and unwrapped Edward's present at least twenty times, trying to make it perfect. I had gotten him a digital picture frame, filled with pictures of us from the past two years we had been dating, along with pictures of his family and friends. I had already uploaded all of the pictures. I had even gotten some from his parents of when him and his brother Emmett and sister Alice were all little kids. Those were my favorite to look at.

I groaned as I ripped the wrapping paper off of another failed attempt. The wrapping paper was bright red with jolly Santa Claus' laughing all over it. I had already shredded about half to roll trying to wrap Edward's present alone. I cut out another sizeable strip and began to rewrap Edward's gift. I taped the last piece down as I heard the door open downstairs. Just in time.

I examined the gift. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. I skipped downstairs and dropped it under the tree, half running to greet Edward as he came inside. I was still getting used to living together. We had bought a home a few weeks ago and I loved waking up in Edward's arms every morning. Plus, it was nice to be around him all the time, during every moment of his life. I guess it just shows how much we love each other that we're not sick of each other yet.

"Hey," I said as I entered the living room. Edward was just shrugging off his jacket, snow wetting his hair, making it look all sexy and disheveled. He had his car keys in his hands and he turned to flash me a crooked grin. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my height so I could place a kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around my waist and he picked me up, allowing my legs to wrap around his waist. I giggled into his mouth.

I could feel Edward kick off his shoes and he carried us, still kissing, over to the couch. He sank onto it and I pulled away, my cheeks flushed and my breath coming in gasps. Edward looked just as out of breath as me, although he also looked a bit cocky.

"Welcome home," I breathed after a moment. He chuckled.

"I should leave more often if this is the kind of welcome I'll get when I come home," he said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and kissed him chastely again before rolling off of his lap.

"Let's watch Christmas movies until Santa comes!" I chirped in a fake little kid voice. Edward laughed and shook his head, but grabbed the remote, turning on a channel that was playing all Christmas movies. The Grinch (the Jim Carey version) was on, one of my favorites. I curled my legs up on the couch and Edward pulled me into his arms, allowing me to snuggle into his chest, feeling his heart beat under my cheek.

"How was your parents?" I asked after a moment. It was just at the part where Cindy Lou was singing her little Christmas song, which wasn't really my favorite parts. Although it still freaked me out to know that little Cindy Lou grew up to be Jenny from Gossip Girl.

"Good," Edward answered, sounding tired. I could feel his chest rumble under my cheek. "I dropped off your present there so you can open in once we go over."

"What'd you get me?" I asked eagerly.

"You'll have to wait and see," he sang and I laughed. Christmas was the only holiday where I didn't mind surprises and presents. It was just part of the season. And I got to get Edward something too, so it was even.

"Will I like it?" I asked curiously.

"I certainly hope so," Edward answered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I smiled, letting my eyes slide shut as I reveled in the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"How's Rosalie?"

"Very pregnant," was Edward's simple answer. Rosalie was nearing her due date and as big as a blimp. Everything was going well with the baby though, and her and Emmett would be excellent parents, we were all sure of it.

"What about Alice? How was her honeymoon with Jasper?" I asked. Alice was a close friend of mine as well, and she had just gotten married to her high school sweetheart a few weeks ago. They spent nearly a month traveling Europe and were finally home for Christmas.

"Good. They had an excellent time. Alice maxed out her credit cards shopping in Paris, Milan and London. She bought all of our Christmas presents in different cities too, so those should be cool," he said thoughtfully. Of course Alice would max out her credit cards. How could she resist all those foreign fashions?

"Typical Alice," I sighed. "Maybe someday you and I can take a trip to Europe. I'd love to see it someday."

"I'll take you there sometime," Edward promised instantly, pressing his lips to mine again. The good part of The Grinch was coming back on, so I placed my head back on Edward's chest to watch.

"I love you Edward," I whispered lazily, curling myself closer to him.

"I love you too Bella."

Edward and I stayed that way through Frosty, Rudolph and The Year Without A Santa Claus, but somewhere during Elf we must have fallen asleep. I woke up the next morning with the smell of cinnamon buns in the air and a soft bed underneath me. I sat up; realizing Edward must have brought me upstairs at some point. I was also in pajamas, so I figured he had helped me change as well. I nearly cried—he was so sweet.

I jumped out of bed with the eagerness of a child and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. I bound straight into the kitchen, finding Edward pulling a tray of cinnamon buns from the oven. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt with Rudolph on it that I remembered getting him as a joke last year.

"Merry Christmas!" I sang. Edward smiled, placing the cinnamon buns on the counter and starting to put icing on them.

"Merry Christmas to you too, love," he said happily. "Why don't you take a seat, breakfast is almost ready."

"'Kay." I sank onto one of the kitchen chair and watched as Edward poured two cups of coffee and placed the cinnamon buns on separate plates, icing dripping off of them in the most tempting way. I licked my lips, excited to eat them. Edward placed my plate in front of me and his across from me, then grabbed both mugs of coffee and placed them down. He bent down to give me a chaste kiss—he tasted like icing.

I bit into one of the warm cinnamon buns, giving a soft moan at the delicious, melt in your mouth taste. It was so yummy, and I rarely had them since they were so fattening. But it was Christmas. Time to forget about dieting and health. For a day at least.

"Edward these are delicious," I sighed as I finished the first one, licking frosting off of my lips. Edward smiled modestly as he ate in silence, taking occasional sips of his coffee. I noticed he seemed a little nervous, more jittery then usual. "You okay?" I asked after a moment. He jumped, nearly sending his coffee mug flying over.

"I'm fine," he answered quickly. He took another sip of his drink and continued to eat.

Once we were all finished, Edward cleared away the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. He led me out to the Christmas tree where our stockings were sitting, filled with all sorts of odd stuff. I had gotten Edward his favorite chocolates, candy and blank music paper for him to write his compositions on, along with all sorts of other small things he had wanted. Edward had gotten me candy as well, along with some beautiful earrings.

"What's this?" I said, pulling something out from the bottom of the stocking. I realized that is was a lacy red, bra and thong set, with white fur along the edges, clearly meant for the holidays. I half glared at Edward while he laughed.

"I thought you'd like those," he teased, still chuckling.

"No, you thought you'd like these," I grumbled, flinging the thong at him like a slingshot. He caught it effortlessly in one hand.

"You got me there." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me, pulling me onto his lap. I let my fingers tangle in his hair and my fingers went to his shirt, hoping to get some time together before we went to his parents' house for the day. But Edward pulled away, chuckling.

"Sorry, love, but if you want to make it to Carlisle and Esme's in time, we'll need to get ready now," he said apologetically. I pouted and reluctantly pulled myself off of him, heading upstairs for a shower. I showered quickly and blow dried my hair into soft waves. I pulled on a grey, cashmere sweater dress and black leggings, along with a pair of safe flats for the day. I wore the earrings Edward had given me in my stocking—just plain pearl ones, but they were beautiful.

"Ready?" Edward asked as he came into the room wearing jeans and a nice, button-up shirt. I realized he sounded nervous again. Whatever he had been nervous about earlier had clearly come back to the front of his mind. He was shaking slightly.

"Yeah," I said, putting on a bit of glittery chap-stick (pretty but functional) and let him lead me by the hand out to his Volvo. The whole ride over Edward was jittery. He held my hand, and I could feel his fingers trembling slightly in mine. He put on his most soothing CD of classical music, but that still didn't seem to calm him. I didn't know what was wrong with him, and I couldn't figure it out.

"Edward are you sure you're okay? You seem nervous," I said cautiously and he jumped slightly at the sound of my voice.

"No, no, I'm fine. Don't worry Bella," he said quickly, too quickly. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but kept quiet. Whatever it was, I was sure I wound find out soon enough. Edward parked in front of his parents' house and led me inside. We were instantly greeted by hugs and kisses of all of our family members.

Esme and Carlisle were there first, both kissing me and welcoming me inside. Alice and Jasper were behind them and I practically tackled Alice—I hadn't seen her since the wedding. She squealed and squeezed me with a surprising amount of strength coming from her tiny form. Even Jasper gave me a little awkward hug. We hadn't known each other long, but it was impossible not to like Jasper.

Emmett and Rosalie were behind them, Rosalie looking like a blimp and a half. She looked ready to burst in her black pants and red maternity shirt. She had one hand on her stomach, fingers spread out, smiling slightly as she felt her stomach. Emmett pulled me into a huge bear hug and I kissed Rosalie's cheek. She pressed my hands under hers on her stomach and I felt the baby kick up at me. A miracle.

"Well, come on then, let's eat!" Esme said to a cheer from Emmett. We made our way into the kitchen where Esme had served up some of the most delicious pasta and lasagna I ever had (I guess Italian was a tradition for their Christmas) along with some home made chocolate cake. After our lunch, we went into the living room to open presents.

"Holy crap!" I gasped upon seeing the first present in there. It was wrapped in navy blue and silver paper, and as tall as the tree. It was by far the biggest thing in the room, and I had no idea whose it was, or who it was from. "Who got this?"

"I did," Edward said instantly, his voice shaking a bit. "For you. But you can open it last."

"Oh my God," I whispered, staring up at the tall, prettily wrapped box. I couldn't imagine what he could've gotten me that was that big.

Everyone sat down on the couch and presents were passed around. Alice and Jasper had gotten me a beautiful designer gown from Milan that was a brilliant shade of blue and made of the softest material I had ever felt in my life, along with a blue garter, giggling as I opened it with horror. Rosalie and Emmett pitched in to get me all sorts of lingerie—I was blushing brilliantly when I opened this. Emmett was cracking up the whole time, but Rosalie mentioned something about needing it soon, with a mysterious wink. Carlisle and Esme gave me a gorgeous pearl necklace that matched the pearls in my ears. They said it was Esme's grandmother's necklace, and that I might need it soon.

Finally, I got to open Edward's present. I noticed everyone seemed as excited as I was.

"Can I open it?" I asked Edward eagerly and he nodded, looking slightly nauseous. I instantly began to tear at the wrapping paper to reveal…a refrigerator box.

"You got me a fridge?" I asked, confusion clear in my tone. We already had a fridge at our house. Why would he get me another one?

"Open the box," Edward instructed. I did. And inside was another, slightly smaller package, wrapped in the same blue and silver paper. I pulled it out and unwrapped it. It turned out to be a dishwasher box. I raised my eyebrows at Edward and he told me to open it. I did. Another blue wrapped package was inside it.

I opened. And opened. And opened. After the dishwasher box, there was a big box that came from some sort of storage, and inside that was an air conditioning box. My anticipation grew with each package I opened, and soon the floor was littered with empty cardboard boxes and blue and silver wrapping paper. I noticed everyone scooted to the edge of their chairs when I pulled out a shoebox, and then inside that a cereal box. Inside the cereal box was a granola bar box and then…a little, velvety blue box fell out from the granola box.

I stared at it blankly. There was a little not that said "Open it" in Edward's elegant script. I picked it up in my hands, the material smooth on my fingers. I slowly, tentatively opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Everyone in the room gasped and Edward came next to me and got down on one knee, taking my hand in his.

"Isabella Swan," he began and I felt tears sting my eyes. Oh my God. Oh my God! "I love you more than anything in this world, more than anyone has ever loved anyone. I love you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever. Will you marry me?"

My throat felt like it was closing up with my tears, but I managed a squeaky "Yes!" Everyone cheered. Edward slid the ring onto my finger and pulled me into his arms, kissing me fiercely, uncaring of our audience. I giggled into his mouth, breathless, tears falling from my eyes freely. Edward wiped them away without breaking our kiss, seeming so exultant, so ecstatic by my yes. At least now I know why he was so nervous. But he needn't be. I loved him more then anything. Always.

"I love you so much my Bella," he whispered, pulling away, a huge smile on his face, his eyes alight.

"I love you too," I choked back. Edward kissed me again before pulling me onto the couch, keeping me on his lap. I couldn't help admiring the beautiful ring that adorned my finger. It was far more magnificent then anything I could've ever imagined. "Did you all know?" I asked suddenly, turning to glare at my soon to be family. They laughed.

"I thought that the necklace could be your something old," Esme said happily, holding hands with Carlisle. I could tell she was so happy that the last of her children, her youngest, her little baby was finally going to be married.

"And the garter can be your something blue. The dress is just for an added bonus," Alice chirped happily.

"And the lingerie can be for your honeymoon," Rosalie said and I blushed furiously, much to the amusement of everyone else. "And you can borrow my veil from my wedding. That'll be your something borrowed."

"And my something new?" I asked, thinking I could probably just buy a new dress and have that count.

"Your something new can be us," Edward said, whispering. "It can be our love, and our marriage and our whole life together. And can be our children someday, and our grandchildren after that. Everything will be new, and everything will be wonderful. Because I'll be with you." His voice was tender and soft and loving. It made me melt.

"I love you Edward," I whispered, pulling myself closer to him and kissing his lips softly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my love."

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys like my Christmas cheer :D Basically, the gift idea came to me because my brother is doing that with his girlfriend, only with less boxes and a sapphire and diamond necklace instead of an engagement ring. And I got a new laptop for Christmas!! This is my first ever post on it, so it's extra special! Send me some Christmas-y (or holiday if you celebrate something else) love and REVIEW!!**


End file.
